Small boats, such as kayaks, canoes, john boats, and the like, are often used in shallow water that is typically 8 feet deep or less. A stick-type anchor pole (also known as an anchor stick or anchor pole) is often used to anchor the boat in shallow water. One end of the anchor pole has a sharpened tip. In use, the tip of the anchor pole is pushed into the bed of the body of water. The anchor pole is then tethered to the boat or otherwise attached to the boat to anchor the boat in place.
There is a need for an improved boat anchoring system for small boats that enables a boater to raise and lower an anchor pole without the need to leave the boat cockpit.